Batman Unmasked: Heir to the Throne
by GoodLuckTroll
Summary: It has been almost a year since the UNMASKED incident. and now, Batman continues his battle. The Joker has found someone that no one thought could exist, someone Batman must save, someone that will change the lives of both the Dark Knight and the Clown
1. Introduction

**BATMAN UNMASKED:** HEIR TO THE THRONE

NOTE: please read Batman: UNMASKED and Jokers Story before reading this, otherwise you will not understand it

INTRODUCTION

Gotham City. One of the biggest cities in the world. Famous for it's history, filled with crime, famous for the masked hero that fought the crime…now famous for the hero, who was unmasked.

It has been less than a year since Batman, the famous dark knight, fought his most struggling battle in his crime fighting career. Edward Nygma, The Riddler, had solved "the greatest riddle" and revealed the true identity of Batman to the world…Bruce Wayne

The results were chaotic.

Gotham City was plunged into hell. The criminals of the city had no fear of stepping out into the night and tearing the city apart like they did before the birth of Batman, but now with the help of villains on their side, such as the Joker and the Penguin.

Of course, the Joker, Batman's greatest foe, was the one to be in the final battle against the Dark Knight. But, like always, Batman survived the night and won the battle, Joker and all the other villains were thrown back into Arkham Asylum. All except Two-face and Mr. Freeze.

Freeze had given up his criminal ways; in return, he was given a laboratory at Wayne enterprises so he can find a cure for his wife, Nora, and everyone else who suffers the same disease as her. Two-face, on the other hand, had fallen to his death.

Two-faces' death wasn't as much shock to Bruce Wayne as the death of the current Robin was. Tim Drake, Robin, had been brutally murdered, then mutilated by deranged psychopath Mr. Zsasz.

The people of Gotham shared a city wide funeral for the deaths that night, even for Two-face. Two-face, Harvey Dent, had once been as heroic as Batman, but his mind had become twisted. They knew that if Wayne had more time, he could of saved Harvey, both from death and insanity.

But now, there is a newcomer who he must save from insanity

Someone he didn't think was possible to exist

Someone he didn't think could have a darker past than him

Someone he didn't think would ever become a test for him

Do you want to find out who this someone is?

Well, I guess you better read on


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Bruce Wayne looked over Gotham City from the balcony of his penthouse.

The penthouse was located not far from Wayne enterprises, in the heart of the city. There were still smudges of graffiti on the walls and windows, a reminder of what had happened six months ago

Bruce sighed. He didn't like thinking about the nightmare six months ago, the nightmares he still has while sleeping, but it was all he could think about.

He went inside the penthouse, out of the cold. All the equipment from the Bat cave had been moved here after Wayne Manor burnt to the ground. The tables were clattered with batarangs, bat claws, explosive gel, smoke bombs, everything that Bruce has used over the years. The Bat Bike was hidden in the parking lot, the only vehicle he is able to use now since the Bat-mobile was destroyed and he didn't think it was smart bringing a boat and plane into a car park.

Bruce looked at the Bat-suit, hanging in a glass wardrobe. It was still stained with blood, torn across the chest, arms, shoulders and cape.

"Will you be eating tonight sir?"Alfred asked as he walked in.

"A bit of pasta will do" Bruce replied.

"Of course sir…would you look me to clean that suit afterwards?"

"I'll try not to drop much on it"

"I didn't mean that suit sir"

"Oh"

"Really, running around as Batman in a torn suit doesn't seem to be too formal"

Bruce chuckled. "As Batman", he thought. Guess everyone really does call me by my real name now, then.

"I thought you can't knit that material" Bruce said, looking at Alfred.

"Well, at least you'll have the blood stains out sir" Alfred replied. "So, pasta was it?"

"Yeah"

"I wouldn't mind some pasta as well" someone said.

Bruce turned to the balcony window to see Catwoman standing there, seductively.

"Selina?"

"I'm not here to fight, just to talk" She said, walking in. she took her mask off to reveal the face of Selina Kyle, dropping it on the ground.

"I'll bring some champagne as well" Alfred said, walking away.

Bruce and Selina moved closer to each other.

"I haven't seen you in ages Bruce" Selina said, hugging Bruce tightly, her head resting on his chest. "I missed you"

"I…um…what did you mean your not here to fight?"

"Oh you know, just living like it's the old days" Selina said, sitting down on a couch.

"I liked those days" Bruce said.

"You mean you liked having fights with me?"

"No, I mean when…when things weren't like this" Bruce said, sitting down next to Selina.

"Your still out there fighting every night, that's something at least"

"Yeah but…those criminals just taunt me. I used to be their fear, but now, I'm just a failed Scarecrow illusion"

He looked at Selina, she looked back.

"I hope your not a failed lover" She said, moving in to kiss him.

Bruce closed his eyes.

"SIR!"

Bruce opened them again.

"Sir, the Joker has escaped again!" Alfred called out from the doorway.

Bruce grunted. He got up and walked towards Alfred.

Selina ran up to him, grabbed him and pulled him into a deep long kiss.

"Don't let anything get your strengths down" She said, breaking off.

Bruce stared at Selina and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll do the pasta when you get back, shall I sir?" Alfred asked as Bruce walked into the elevator.

"You're not coming?" Bruce asked.

"Good God, Arkham Asylum? I wouldn't be caught dead in that place"

Bruce chuckled, and left the penthouse.

"Will you be staying for the pasta Ms Kyle?"

"I might as well" Selina replied. "Do you have some knitting gear; I might as well fix up Bruce's suit while I'm here"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Arkham.

Bruce had never been to this place without the bat suit. It felt strange, walking through the double doors in a formal suit. Gordon was waiting for him.

"Where's the suit?" he asked.

"I'm wearing it" Bruce answered, walking down the narrow hall with Gordon.

"Funny"

"At least I still have a sense of humor. How did he get out this time?"

"As if anyone would know"

The two walked up to the front office. In all the years that Bruce had been to this place, the desk was a mess with piles upon piles of papers; tonight was no difference.

The man behind the desk looked extremely tired, as if he had been working behind that desk for years without sleep.

Bruce and Gordon walked past the desk towards the doors leading into the "high security" section of Arkham. The man stared at Bruce through his glasses.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked, looking back at the man.

"Dr. Marshall" Gordon answered. "He interviewed the Joker a few months ago, we're gonna ask him some questions after we take a walk down here"

Gordon pushed open the double doors and led Bruce down the stairs to the High Security section. The hall was as old as any other part of Arkham, the walls cracked, wet with water and green with moss.

Every cell had an inmate, all of them staring, smirking at Bruce Wayne, the unmasked Batman.

"Not your kind of night, I take it" Gordon said.

"No, not at all" Bruce replied. "But what are we doing down here, it's not like we'll discover…oh my God, Nygma?"

Bruce stopped at a cell. Edward Nygma, The Riddler, was in there. He was sitting on his bed, hands over his head and staring at the floor, muttering to himself.

"What happened to him?" Bruce asked.

"There wasn't much room left to fit all the crooks in" Gordon answered. "So, we had to put Riddler with the Mad Hatter, and well, Hatter told him that stupid riddle 'why is a raven like a writing desk'…Riddler is convinced there is an answer"

"Kill him, kill him" Bruce heard Edward mutter.

Bruce squinted.

"And, he is holding a grudge against Joker. Apparently he wants revenge for that clown betraying him"

"It looks like he finally lost it" Bruce said.

"Heh heh, I wouldn't be too sure, dark knight detective" Edward said, slowly turning his head to face Bruce with shadowed eyes. "If I had lost it, I wouldn't have a goal would I? What do you call a game with no goal?" Edward asked. A riddle, and a poor one.

"Anything that isn't football, rugby or water polo"

"Hmph, not too bad. You still have it in you…but not much left, I'm sure" Edward taunted, laughing as Bruce followed Gordon to the end of the hall.

"I was saying" Bruce continued. "That we're not going to discover how Joker is able to escape whenever he wants"

"I know" Gordon agreed, standing in front of the cell at the end of the hall. "But, he's girlfriend has got something to say that is quite a mystery"

Bruce moved closer to the cell. Harley Quinn was at the back, sitting cross legged on the floor, smiling and humming to herself.

"Harley"

"Oh, it's you Brucie boo" Harley chattered. "or, do you prefer the old 'bats'?"

Bruce stared.

"Tee hee, that's what I thought. I know why you're here, and I'm not telling"

"Harley, the Joker left you in Arkham on your own again, why would you protect him if he can't protect you?"

Harley tilted her head. "He'll come back for me…he always comes back for" she cried. "Always"

"Harley, what did he tell you?"

Harley looked up, wiping a tear away. "I might as well tell you, since you'll find out soon anyway" she said, getting up and walking towards the bars, sticking her head through. "He said something about having a heir to the throne"

Bruce squinted.

"Now come on, I know your smart enough to work that one out"

"I don't …"

"Fine, I'll give the other version. Mister J is out and about looking for someone named Kevin Napier. I don't know who that is, but his name sounds kinda cute. Ahhh, but nothing can ever be as cute a Mister J's little pink flower on his suit, I just love how it squirts" Harley laughed, falling on her bed and hugging a small Joker plushie she seemed to have knitted herself; it was knitted poorly.

Bruce walked away from the cell, heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Gordon called out.

"I'm going to find out who Kevin Napier is" Bruce replied.

"But, we need to see Dr. Marshall"

"I'll come back after"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bruce sat a computer in the penthouse late that same night. He was going through names of people with the name Kevin Napier, even people outside Gotham City.

Selina Kyle had stitched up the bat suit and left before Bruce got back from Arkham. That was fine; he preferred doing detective work alone.

"Need any help sir?"

Or with Alfred

"I could, I'm looking for a man named Kevin Napier" Bruce replied.

Alfred looked at the list of people Bruce was going through.

"You could have asked sir, instead of wasting your time here"

"Asked?"

"I do believe I met someone with the same name today sir, working in a supermarket a few blocks away"

A young woman was working a late shift in the supermarket in the heart of Gotham City. Stacking boxes on top of boxes should have been a men's job, but Friday nights, all the men were down at the bar drinking.

She didn't like the shift. She was alone, in the dark storage room.

"What's your name?"

The woman shrieked and quickly spun around. Batman was standing there.

"Oh my God…it's really you" she gasped.

"What's your name?" Batman asked again.

"Ha...Hailey. What's wrong, am I in trouble?"

"No, but a friend of yours might be. A co-worker, Kevin Napier"

"Napier? Oh, he's…he's the only good one out of the bunch of guys that work here. Why's he in trouble?"

"The Joker is looking for him. I need to find out why, I need to protect him"

"The Joker? Oh My God, um, I have his phone number if you want it" Hailey said, reaching into her pocket and taking out a piece of paper. He handed it to Batman.

"Thankyou" Batman said.

"He, um, gave that to me after he asked me out today. I gave him my phone number"

"You look a bit young"

"Yeah, well, he's young too"

"How old is he?"

"About, twenty seven maybe. He's quite lonely, I'm happy to be his girl, well, you know"

Batman made to leave.

"Hey" Hailey called out. "Keep him safe, I like him. And, I know that there's still strength in you after what happened Bruce, I know that you're still the bat everyone looked up to over the past few decades"

Kevin was walking home late at night. He should have stayed at the super market and helped Hailey with her shift, but he didn't want to look desperate.

He rubbed his eyes. He was tired; he couldn't wait to sleep in tomorrow. He couldn't wait for his date with Hailey tomorrow night either; it was going to be a good weekend.

He lived in the poorer part of the city, a while away from his workplace. He'll move out one day, get better apartment deeper in the city, hopefully one near Hailey's.

He walked up the steps to the front door of his apartment building. He groaned as he walked in and found the elevator was out of order; he walked up the stairs lazily.

He opened the door to his apartment, and was suddenly knocked out by someone who swung a frying pan into his face; blood gushed from his nose as he fell to the floor.

"Hey boss, the owner is here" the man said. Another man walked out of the shadows at the back of the apartment.

"Oh goodie, did you give a warm welcome?' the Joker asked childishly, standing over Kevin's body. "Oh you did, good work"

The Joker's thug picked Kevin up, and face him towards Joker.

"Hello Kevin" Joker greeted to the knocked out body. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you are going to make me very very happy"


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning came quickly. Bruce, wearing the batsuit but not the mask, still sat at the computer; he was tired.

"Did you sleep at all sir?" Alfred asked, walking into the room.

"No" Bruce quickly replied.

"If there were OHS rules here sir, I'm quite sure you'd have broken all of them"

"I'm sure I broke them back at the bat cave as well"

"Indeed, sir…what is it you are looking for this time?"

"I'm using an old toy back from the earlier days. I ring a phone number through the computer, the computer picks up the signal and I'll be able to trace it"

There was a map of Gotham City on the computer screen. The computer rang the number, a small red dot appeared on the map.

"Looks like you'll be taking a trip to Old Gotham today sir? Shall I pack you a lunch?"

"No" Bruce replied. He removed the bat suit and hung it back up in its wardrobe, putting a dark blue suit on in its place. "I'll get take away"

"As always, sir"

Bruce pulled the black Lamborghini up on the side of the street opposite Kevin's apartment. There were two police cars here; three police men were outside talking to the locals.

Bruce stepped out of the car and walked across the street. One of the policemen stopped him from walking into the apartment.

"Sorry sir, do you live here?" he asked.

"No" Bruce answered.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne…are you here doing bat work?"

Bruce chuckled. Bat work

"Yeah"

"My name is Officer Jay. Want me to run you through?"

"Go ahead"

Bruce followed Jay into the apartment. Just as Bruce expected, there was graffiti over the walls and floors of the building; Joker graffiti.

"We got a call early this morning about vandals running through the building. But when we got here, we found it wasn't just any graffiti"

Bruce followed Jay up the stairs to the second floor. the door to the apartment room on the right was splintered on the ground, the inside was filled with even more graffiti.

"The owner to this room was named Kevin Napier, looks like he got kidnapped" Jay explained as Bruce walked in to observe the scene.

Bruce was used to the common "Ha ha's", "Joker was here" and smiley faces…but he wasn't used to the "Heir to the throne", boldly painted in green on the wall to his left.

"Any idea what it means?" Jay asked.

"Maybe…but it's too early to confirm it" Bruce answered. "Is there anyone here who knew Napier?"

"Yeah, the manager"

Bruce was talking to the manager; a slightly old man, later on that day.

"Kevin Napier doesn't have much of a happy history" he explained to Bruce back outside the apartment building. "his mother died giving birth, and his father was thought dead; no one had seen the man for months, I was told. Kevin was bought up in orphanage outside of Gotham for sixteen years. I took him in, offered him the room. And he became quite a bright young man, earning a job, earning good pay; he was even able to pay off the rent he owed me over the years"

"You're sure he wasn't stealing?" Bruce asked.

"Of course not. I had my suspicions at first, but he proved to me he was earning fair pay. I just don't see what the Joker would want out of him, doesn't he usually spend his time torturing…other people"

"Usually other people. Maybe there is something important about Kevin Napier…what was his mother's name?"

"Ellie Napier"

"And the father?"

"No one knows"

Bruce nodded.

"Thank you, and thank you Officer Jay" Bruce said as he walked towards his car.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Wayne"

Bruce was on the computer for the rest of the day, taking no breaks. He was becoming frustrated, he had found orphanage files on Kevin Napier, but nothing on Ellie Napier; not a single piece of paper. Alfred stood beside him.

"Are you going to spend the rest of the week on this, sir?" Alfred asked.

"If I have to" Bruce answered; the phone rang, Alfred went to answer it.

"Hello…yes Commissioner, I'll tell him. Sir, your wanted Arkham"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Bruce stood beside Gordon who was sitting down at a simple table. They were in Arkham, an interrogation room; Dr. Marshall sat at the table with files in front of him.

"Now Doctor, everything you told me…it's confirmed?" Gordon asked.

"Yes…everything" Marshall answered in a nervous voice.

Gordon nodded. he stood up and made to leave the room.

"Commissioner?" Bruce started.

"I've heard enough to last me a lifetime Bruce…I think you can handle this on your own" Gordon said, leaving Bruce with Dr. Marshall.

Bruce sat at the table, facing Marshall.

"What do you have to tell me?"

Marshall looked at Bruce with the face of a broken man.

"The Joker's past" he said.

"I've heard them before"

"No no, this one…this one, I have confirmed it. This is the true story of Jokers past"

Bruce leaned in closer, eager to hear.

"Start off easily doctor"

"Well, a few months ago the Joker asked to be interviewed. He was telling me the story of his past"

"I've heard it before. The Red Hood, his pregnant wife" Bruce blinked, something had disturbed him. "Wait, what was the difference in this one?"

"Well, he said that, when he was young, he was a highly respected thug working for Salvatore Maroni"

"Maroni?"

"Yes. Eventually he quit, so he could be with his wife. But, Maroni kidnapped his wife and held her hostage unless he did one last errand for him, breaking into the chemical factory where he fell into the chemicals that changed his appearance. He went to Maroni, angered, asking for his wife…he found his wife, dead at the hospital, it drove him insane.

It reminded me of some files we had here in Arkham, ones that had a connection to the Joker's past self; the ones here on the table. They do mention the man working for Maroni, the same man that became the Joker"

"Why can't you just say his name?" Bruce asked.

Marshall paused for a moment his lips trembled.

"Francis Jack Napier" he croaked. "His wife was Ellie Napier, she died giving birth to a son while Francis broke into that factory…he never knew, the Joker had never known, all these years…he had a son"

Bruce was silent. He was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kevin Napier…he's the son" he gasped.

"Yes, Kevin Napier is the son of the Joker"

Kevin opened his slowly opened his eyes. His face was in pain, his head aching; he tried to move. He couldn't, he was tied to a chair.

He looked around. He was in an empty warehouse, many of the lights were turned off; he sat alone in a ring of light surrounded by shadows. The only thing around him was an oil drum to his left.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" said a voice.

Kevin watched as a man walked out of the shadows into the light. He gasped, it was the Joker.

"No, this can't be happening" he cried, struggling to break free.

"Oh, but it is" the Joker chuckled. "Wow, I am really excited to finally meet you. It is such an honor" the Joker said, offering a hand. "No handshake? I don't have the buzzer this time. Oh wait, that's right. You kids these days like to…pound it?"

The Joker made his hand into a fist. Kevin didn't move, he just stared.

"Still no…oh that's right, your tied up"

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Kevin asked.

"Oh questions, questions, so many questions" Joker sang walking around behind the chair. "The funny thing is, I'm actually going to tell you the answer"

The Joker placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders, Kevin winced.

"Now" Joker continued. "What I want from you, I wan you to follow in my footsteps"

Joker took off the lid of the oil drum and dropped it on the ground with a clang. Steam hissed from the chemicals inside

"We'll start off with the white skin, green hair…"

"Follow in your footsteps, what do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, my dear dear boy, you…" Joker moved around to look Kevin right in the eyes. "You are my heir. Heir to the throne of the clown prince of crime. You…are my son"

Kevin was breathless. "What?"

"I'll say it louder" Joker said, jumping back and holding his arms up beside him. "YOU ARE MY HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME!" he yelled, his voice echoed through out the warehouse. "YOU ARE MY SON!"

Kevin grunted. "You're insane Joker" he yelled.

"That I am" Joker agreed. He grabbed Kevin by the head and held him over the oil drum of chemicals; Kevin turned his face away, sweating. "Take a good look, your going to take bath in it very, very soon. I admit, I am insane…and soon, you will be too" Joker laughed, echoing through out the warehouse.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Bruce was silent

He sat at the table, reading the files Dr. Marshall had given to him, trying to find a flaw in it. He couldn't believe, didn't want to believe, that the Joker had a son.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"What?" Marshall retorted.

"Why did you tell him this, didn't you think that he would go after Kevin?"

"Well, I…I thought that telling the Joker that he had a son would make him realize that there is more to life than crime and insanity…it was my chance at curing him"

"The Joker can't be cured" Bruce said, a tone of anger in his voice. "He has been driven way past being cured now. You Arkham doctors should already know that after your last attempt at trying to change him"

Marshall rested his head on the table and covered it with his hands. "What is Joker going to do?" he asked.

Batman thought. Son of the Joker, Heir to the throne, it was all too easy to put together.

"He's going to turn Kevin into another Joker" Bruce answered.

Bruce was driving back to the penthouse in the Lamborghini. He didn't have much time, he had to save Kevin from going down the path of insanity.

He rang the penthouse on his mobile.

"Alfred, have the bat suit and the bike ready for me when I get back" he said.

"Of course sir" Alfred replied.

Bruce rang another number.

"Oracle"

"Bruce, what can I do for you?" Oracle replied

"I need to find out where the Joker is hiding"

"That's a job only I've been too good at now, give me a second…there's an empty warehouse on Tricorner yards, recently empty"

"Thank you Oracle"

"Bruce, please don't let anything get you down. People still believe in you"

Bruce remembered Hailey and Officer Jay.

"I know" he said.

Kevin lay on the floor, bruised and bleeding.

All of the warehouse lights were turned on now. Joker had a handful of goons, either patrolling the area…or beating him to a pulp.

"Again" Joker ordered.

The big, ugly thug kicked Kevin in the side. He yelled in pain, rolling over to face the floor; his hands were tied up.

"No no no no, this isn't going to do at all" Joker complained. "How are we going to start him on his path to becoming an insane clown?"

"We could jump start him" the thug suggested.

The Joker laughed. "I like the way you think, bring me some jumper cables"

Kevin gasped. He had to get out of here. He tried crawling away, but he was grabbed by the thug and strapped down to a metal table.

Another thug carried a bag over and dropped it on the table, he took out the jumper cables inside.

"Where are we going to plug these in?" he asked.

"What are you stupid? Plug em into the truck" the other thug replied.

The "stupid" thug walked over to the truck parked not far from the table. He opened up the bonnet and plugged the jumper cables in, then hopped in the truck and started it up.

The other thug made to put the jumper cables on the table.

"Sorry junior" The joker said, looking Kevin in face. "But this might get a bit…shocking" he laughed.

Kevin clenched his teeth, ready to take the pain.

The cables touched the table.

Kevin yelled as the table burned his back, his arm and legs. He tried pushing away from it, his fists and feet were still being electrocuted.

"Hold it" Joker ordered. Kevin panted as the pain stopped, his body was numb as he lay back down on the table.

"Now, I think I know what we're missing here" Joker said, rubbing his head. "It wasn't just physical pain that changed my life, it was emotional. Losing my wife, my handsome appearance…tell me junior" Joker breathed as he leaned in closer to Kevin. "You got a girlfriend?"

Kevin immediately thought of Hailey. He didn't want to bring her into this, he couldn't handle see her being hurt.

"No, I don't" Kevin said. It was unconvincing.

Joker smiled

"Really…any girls you like?"

"No, I swear"

"Really, you swear? Do you swear words like…"

Joker took the jumper cables off of the thug and made them touch the table.

"FUCK!" Kevin yelled as pain shot through his body again.

"Ha ha ha ha, yeah, that's the swear word I was looking for" Joker laughed maniacally.

Suddenly there was an explosion, the warehouse doors flew open and Batman rode in on the bat bike.

Joker let go of the jumper cables and ran for the truck.

"Quick, get the kid" he ordered, the ugly thug grabbed Kevin and dragged him to the truck.

Batman skidded the bike to face the truck head on. He watched as Kevin was thrown into the truck, two thugs jumped into the front; the Joker took out a rocket launcher of some sort from the back.

"Dig on this one, Bruce!" Joker yelled out.

Batman grunted. He revved the bike, it sped at the truck. Joker pulled the trigger and a large boxing glove on a spring shot from it, it hit Batman in the face, knocking him off the bike.

Batman rolled to the ground as the bike sped clumsily past Joker, crashing into the wall behind the truck.

"Let's get this kid to his new school; he's going to be late" Joker laughed, hopping into the back of the truck and slamming its door shut.

Batman stood up. He watched as the truck sped out of the warehouse, he quickly fired a gun at it; a tracking device attached itself to the truck. He then ran for the bike, picking it up, hopping it on and revving it up; he was ready for a night long chase.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Hey boss" the passenger thug called out. "I think the bat left a tracking device on the back of the truck"

"So he did" Joker agreed, looking at the dent in the back of the truck.

"Should we get rid of it?" the driving thug asked.

"Of course not, he's been sending me those as collectibles for years now. keep it on there"

Joker kneeled down near Kevin. His eyes were closed, he was knocked out.

"Whoops, I threw him into the wall. No matter, it was past his bed time anyway. As I was saying gentlemen, the tracking devices have been my kind of collectibles and tonight, I have them going all over the city"

Joker reached over the seat and pressed a button near the driving gears. A computer screen appeared on the dashboard, showing a map of Gotham City and little red dots moving all over the streets. The thugs laughed.

"Nice trick boss" they said.

"Thank you, it's just one of the few I have up my sleeve for tonight" Joker laughed.

Batman sped the bike out of the warehouse. He sped away from the rows of warehouses, away from Tricorner yards into the small neighbourhood on the edge of Gotham city; Gordon lived around here.

"Gordon" he spoke into the communicator on the bike. "Are you up?"

"I am now" came the reply. "I heard an explosion from Tricorner yards, whats going on?"

"The Joker has Kevin Napier. I'm chasing after him in a black truck"

"Which one?"

"The black one"

"Yeah, which black truck? I got a call that there are black trucks running amuck all over the city"

Batman blinked as he went over the bridge into Gotham City.

"I'll be back in a minute, be ready then"

"I'm ready now"

Batman pressed a button as he turned a corner to speed down a long street. There were two black trucks among the traffic on the street, they were identical to the one the Joker was in.

"Oracle, are you getting this?" he asked.

"Yeah I am" the reply came. "I got red dots all over my map of Gotham City, how are we going to track Joker?"

Batman passed one of the black trucks. He looked inside to see only one of the Joker's thugs, no one else. He didn't have time to bother with the common scum, he rode on past.

"Try searching for the latest tracking device to have come online" he suggested.

"I'm on it" Oracle replied.

Batman turned a right corner at the end of the street, there were more trucks among more traffic. Batman swiffed and swerved through the cars, coming up beside the truck. he looked in, the thug driving pulled out a submachine gun and fired at Batman.

Batman moved the bike away from the truck onto the sidewalk, crashing through bins and parking meters; the truck moved closer.

Batman was still being fired at, the thug wasn't a very good shot but he was getting closer.

The firing stopped, the thug was out of ammo. Batman took the opportunity to get back out on the road, the thug slammed the truck into Batman; he struggled to balance the bike. Batman looked forward, there was a large double trailer truck pulling out of a building just ahead.

The thug was oblivious to it; he was still trying to ram Batman off the sidewalk. Batman pressed a button as he approached the double trailer, the bike jumped over the bonnet of the truck, the thug crashed his truck into the first trailer.

"Oracle" Batman grunted. "Hurry up"

"Hang on" Oracle replied. "I got it, Grant Park, seven blocks away from your position"

Batman revved the bike and it sped down the rest of the street. He turned a right corner and followed the road to street to Grant Park, there were more black trucks.

Batman ignored them, speeding past them. They didn't ignore him.

The trucks gave chase to Batman, almost a dozen of them. One was already in front of him, Batman tried to get in front of it but the driver was skilled, cutting Batman off.

Another came up behind him, two more on his left and right; he was boxed in.

"Count of three, I'm going stop and splatter Bats all over the road!" the driver in the front truck called.

Splattered? I would be crushed between the two trucks, Batman thought.

"One!"

Batman thought.

"Two!"

He had an idea

"Three!"

The front truck stopped, tires skidding. Batman forced the bike to fall on its side and it skidded under the truck into the front of the convoy. He sped away as the trucks crashed into each other, falling on their sides and bursting into the flames.

Batman stopped the bike behind the truck. The truck was parked on top of the bridge that ran over Grant Park.

Something wasn't right. This was the right truck, the one the Joker held Kevin on, why would he stop; knowing he was being chased?

Batman took out a batarang and threw it at the truck. It impaled the back doors; nothing happened, no explosion or anything similar.

Batman moved towards the truck. He opened the back doors to find it empty.

"Oracle" Batman spoke into the communicator on his wrist. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

"100% sure" Oracle replied.

Batman turned to his left as another truck pulled up beside him. Joker was driving it.

"Hey Bats ol boy!" he yelled out. "I gave those little toys of yours the old switcheroo, and the best part is, I gave you the 'popping' one!" Joker laughed as he sped off down the bridge.

Batman gasped as he noticed there were explosives strapped to the doors. Batman ran for the bike, quickly jumped on it and faced it away from the truck; he sped off just in time.

The truck exploded, the sound was deafening. Bridge collapsed onto Grant Park, rubble and debris scattering everywhere.

Batman ignored it. He gave chase to the Jokers truck. He neared it, he made to grab for the handles on back doors.

Suddenly, the truck was lifted off the ground into the air. Batman looked up to see a helicopter with a giant magnet picking up the truck.

"So long, Brucie!" Joker taunted, sticking his head out of the drivers window.

Batman cursed. He fired a Batclaw at the back of the truck and flew towards it; he was hanging onto the left door. The right door flew open and the Joker hung from the back of the truck, wielding his well known crow bar.

"If you don't mind" Joker said, smacking Batman in the face with the crow bar. Batman yelled in pain and spat out blood. "Me and junior are trying to have some father and son quality time here"

Joker hit Batman in the shoulder, the dark knight was hanging onto the door with one arm. He looked down to see the city lights below.

"So if you please…GET LOST!"

Joker kicked Batman in the chest. Batman let go of the door and he fell; watching the clown laugh as he flew away.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was several hours later after the chase. Joker, four thugs and Kevin were in Old Gotham, standing around a sewer hole; Kevin was tied up and being held by two of the thugs.

"What are we doin boss?" one of the thugs holding kevin asked.

"I'm thinking of trying a different approach to making junior Joker here become more like his father" Joker said. he took out a small canister from inside his suit, spinning it on his finger. "Hm, i'm just that good. Now, if i'm right, the Scarecrows scary toxin becomes amplified when mixed with water. If you please, can you remove the lid" Joker ordered one of his thugs.

the thug knelt down and lifted the the lid off the sewer hole; steam rose from it.

"Phew, what a stink" Joker chuckled. He undid the canister and dropped it down the sewer hole. "That'll spread a few blocks. Kevin my boy, time for your swimming lesson"

"Hows this going to work" a thug asked.

"Well, a lot of people have gone insane after experiencing nightmares from the Scarecrows scary smoke, so i thought it'll work on my son here. and whats better, we have the perfect assistant waiting down there for us...Killer Croc"

Kevin gasped. he's heard of Killer Croc, how he tore people to shreds, eating them alive; he didn't want to become Crocs next meal.

"Wait please, please" Kevin begged, struggling to break free from the thugs grip.

"Now now son, you need to learn how to face your fears, otherwise you'll never become the man i am" Joker said. "Have fun"

Kevin yelped as he was thrown into the sewer.

Bruce lay in bed. his face was sore, bruised from being hit by a crowbar for the second time that year. he slowly opened his eyes to see Selina Kyle sitting next to him on his bed.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey" Bruce greeted back. "What happened"

"You fell, and i caught you"

"heh...i never thought there'd come a time where we'd play role role reversal.

Selina chuckled.

"I can't do this on my own" Bruce said, sitting up. "I need your help"

"I know...and i'm ready to help"

Kevin was breathing heavily. he looked up and down the dark, gloomy sewer. He couldn't bear the smell.

He was still tied up. he tried to stretch his arms out, the rope slowly snapped apart; he massaged his bruised wrists. he found the sewer lid back in it's place when he looked up, the only light he had were the small sewer lights running along the walls. rats ran along the sides of the sewer, away from the green, murky water.

"Shit, shit" Kevin gasped.

there was a new smell filling his nose now. his vision suddenly became blurred, the rats eyes began to glow red, bits of rubbish in the dirty water turned into skulls and bones.; the Scarecrow toxins were infecting his mind.

Kevin thought hard, there had to be a way out.

he needed to get out.

he gasped.

there was a growling sound. someone, something was growling.

he turned slowly.

he could see great red glowing eyes. teeth dripping with drool...and blood. sharp teeth.

Knowing who, or what, it was, Kevin ran. the sewer water was shallow enough for him to run. he heard his feet splash through the water, he could also hear louder splashing behind him. Killer Croc was chasing him.

he turned a corner, almost losing his balance.

exits, he suddenly thought.

he had to find where the sewers washed out into the Gotham River. and he had to find it fast, otherwise he was going to be torn into pieces.

Joker piloted the helicopter over Gotham City. His thugs relaxed in the back.

"Hey boss, Killer Croc isn't going to kill your boy, is he" one of them asked.

"Of course not" Joker answered. "I promised Croc a four course meal later on, if you know what i mean" Joker laughed. the thugs laughed with him. "So, did we find out if my boy has a missus yet? do i have to tell him about the birds and the bees?"

"Yeah. he was planning on going out with one his co workers from the super market" one of the thugs answered. "Her names Hailey Green, pretty looking gal"

"Hm hm hm, sounds like a plan. let's go get the girl ready for her date with boy" Joker laughed.

there was a moment of silence.

"Hey boss" another thug started. "What did you mean four course meal?"

Joker suddenly took out a gun and shot the thug in the head. he shot the other three thugs, they fell to the floor, dead.

"Thats what i meant" Joker anwsered. "a nice, thug four course meal. a bit of seasoning, gravy, salt and...oh wait, you can't hear me can you?"

the dead thug didn't respond.

"Hmm, guess i should of told them about that before i shot him" Joker said to himself, laughing.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Batman sped his bike down a long street in the middle of Gotham. Selina Kyle, as Catwoman, sat behind him, holding on. it was almost morning, the first rays of sunlight rising over the ocean beside Gotham.

"How are we going to find Joker?" Catwoman asked.

"I don't know" Batman answered. "He's flying by helicopter, so we'll head to the batcave and get my plane"

Alfred came up on a small screen near the gears on the bike.

"Sir, the computer is picking up unusual sewer movement in Old Gotham" Alfred said. "I think Killer Croc may be chasing somebody"

Damn, Batman thought. It's gonna have to wait.

unless.

"We'll be there shortly" Batman replied.

Kevin was panting.

he couldn't keep running for too long, his body couldn't take it. Killer Croc was going to get him, he thought. he was going to get him and devour him.

everything around Kevin was a blurred vision. the Scarecrow toxins were doing their work on him.

he turned a corner, he gasped.

it was a dead end.

no

there was a ladder.

he didn't hesitate. he jumped at the ladder and began to climb.

but something wasn't right

he looked at the metal of the ladder, it was on fire. Kevin screamed as he brushed away the illusional fire from his hands, falling off the ladder. he hit his head on the wall of the sewers, knocking him out

Killer Croc stood over Kevin. he growled happily, he had caught his prey. dinner time.

he picked up Kevin.

"Screw the Joker and his four course meal" Croc growled in the face of the young man. "I've had my fill for the day"

He opened his mouth, green drool dripping from his razor teeth.

suddenly, he was hit in the head.

he dropped Kevin and clutched his bleeding head in pain, pulling out what hit him. a batarang.

Growling, Croc turned around to see Batman at the other end of the sewer tunnel.

"I smell you Bruce Wayne" Croc roared, charging at Batman.

the dark knight stood still, unafraid.

Killer Croc neared, he made to leap at his new prey.

then

a whip caught around his neck. Croc choked, falling backwards.

Batman walked towards the hulking monster. looking down into the face of the beast, he punched Croc in the face, knocking him out. Batman stood still over Croc, then looked at Catwoman

"Nice teamwork Bruce" she said, pulling her whip from Crocs neck.

Batman nodded.

as much as he cared about Selina, nothing interested him more tonight than seeing the face of Kevin Napier, Son of the Joker.

he moved towards the body. he carefully picked him up, examining the face.

Batman was breathless. Kevin bore some sort of resemblance to the Joker. all that was absent was a wide grin, red lips, white skin and green hair. perhaps this was the face of the Joker should he have never of fallen into that vat of chemicals so many years ago.

"Let's get him back to the penthouse" Batman said, holding Kevin in his arms.

"Is our battle done?" Catwoman asked.

"No, it's far from done"

Hailey was disturbed in her sleep. she was enjoying a good dream of seeing Kevin again. after she had found out Kevin had been kidnapped by the Joker, it was all she could think about.

but something had woken her from that dream.

she got out of bed. she put on a pair of slippers and walked out of her bedroom. her apartment was empty, save for a few clothes laying around. she looked at the clock to see it was 3:30. five hours until she had to get up for work.

she squinted, there was something else. something had been written across the wall of her apartment. she turned the lights on and gasped. on the wall, spray painted in purple and surrounded by "ha ha's", was "Hello Hailey".

someone laughed behind her.

she turned and half screamed when she saw the Joker standing in the doorframe of her bedroom.

"I'd say hello Hailey" Joker said, moving towards Hailey. "But the wall beat me to it"

"What do you want?" Hailey asked. "What did you do to Kevin?"

"Oh, so you know about your little boyfreind. Well, me and him have just been extending" Joker stretched out his arms. "Our father and son relationship"

"Father and son?" Joker leaped at Hailey, looking her in the eyes. she gasped, there was nowhere for her to run, she was up against the wall.

"You and my boy are due for a date. if you don't mind, i'll...happily take you to him"

Kevin was in a bed. he didn't know where, but he could tell it was a penthouse.

he looked out the window beside him, it was late in the morning.

he slowly sat up, rubbing his head; it was bandaged.

He almost jumped when someone walked into the bedroom; he was carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Oh your up sir" the man greeted. "Please don't get up. Master Wayne will be in here shortly" the man said, putting the breakfast tray on table next to the bed.

"Master Wayne? do you mean Bruce Wayne?" Kevin asked.

"Indeed sir. do thank him, he saved your life last night"

the man walked out, leaving Kevin alone again.

Shortly after, Bruce Wayne walked in. Kevin almost jumped again, he suddenly realised how paranoid he had become.

"How are you?" Bruce asked, standing at the bedside.

"I'm uh...i'm fine" Kevin stuttered.

"I hope so, you've been through so much"

Kevin tilted his head. his head.

his head was aching, but he didn't react to the pain. is this, is this the insanity Joker has been trying to put on me, he thought.

He shook his head.

"Bruce...Batman"

Bruce blinked.

"What the hell has been happening? why is the Joker torturing me, why has he been trying to turn me insane, why is he...why is he claiming to be my father?"

"Because" Bruce answered, pulling up a chair. "He is"

Kevin was silent.

"I want you to pay close attention Kevin, there is a lot I have to tell you"

Joker pulled up the truck in an empty alley. he made to jump out, then looked in the back. Hailey was lying on the floor, staring at the Joker with tearful and scared eyes.

"Don't go anywhere my dear, i'm just going to fetch your boyfreind" Joker said, jumping out of the truck.

he walked over to a sewer lid, or, skipped over.

he used the crowbar to lift the lid out of the ground, peering into it.

"Croc old boy, how did you and my son go last night?" he called out, voice echoing on in the sewer.

There was no answer.

"Croccy, where are ya...i have your four course meal"

Joker stared, there was still no anwser. all he could see, was a batarang floating in the sewer water.

Joker yelled angrily. he walked back to the truck, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'm not going to let you take away my Heir to the Throne, Bruce Wayne" he cursed. "There will be a second Clown Prince of Crime, you won't stop me"


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Bruce spent the whole morning talking to Kevin. Explaining to him how Joker was Kevin's father, and how he was trying to turn him insane.

Selina stood next to Bruce the whole time. Gordon had arrived not long after and Alfred was there as well.

"You don't believe me, you can ask the man that told me" Bruce finished.

"Actually Bruce, Dr. Marshall has gone missing" Gordon said.

"What?"

"And I don't think it was Joker's doing. I think he ran away"

"Why would he?"

"I don't know. There's something he didn't tell us, something he skipped in the past life of the Joker"

"Wait wait" Kevin started. "Why do you still call him the Joker if you know his real name to be Francis?"

"I was just wondering about that too" Selina said.

Bruce was quiet for a minute. "I have my reasons"

The afternoon came quick. Kevin found the strength to walk again, looking around Bruce's penthouse. He examined all the bat equipment he had in the living room, the giant computer set up against the wall.

There was a book. He opened it, it was full of pictures. Pictures of the known villains in and outside Gotham City. The Riddler, Lex Luthor, Captain Cold…Joker.

Kevin sat down on a couch and read the lines of writing next to the photo's of the Joker.

Outside on the balcony, Bruce stood next to Selina.

"Are we ever going to be together Bruce?" She asked.

"I don't know Selina" Bruce answered uneasily. "Things just…get complicated"

"But in the meantime, we make a great team" Selina said, looking up into the eyes of Bruce.

"I guess we do" Bruce said.

The two embraced each other in a kiss.

The elevator suddenly tinged. Alfred moved to greet the new guest.

"Good day, how may i…"

"Hey gramps, smile for me" the Joker said.

He fired a spring loaded boxing glove at Alfred's face. He was catapulted back into the middle of the room.

"Bruce!" Kevin yelled out.

"Sorry son, time for your afternoon nap" Joker said, throwing a small canister into the middle of the room, he put a small gas mask on as the canister hissed out a cloud of smoke.

Bruce and Selina ran in, and immediately fell to floor, knocked out by the sleeping gas; Kevin passed out on the couch.

Joker walked into the penthouse, laughing.

Meanwhile, in another part of Gotham City that night.

Gordon had tracked down the runaway Doctor. He had questions he wanted answered, and he wanted them answered now.

Gordon parked his car outside an old building; an abandoned apartment, from the looks of it.

He exited the car and walked up the steps to the front door, or rather, what was left of it. He stepped over the threshold, the smell of dust and old age quickly hit him. And there, sitting on the stairs to the second floor, was Dr. Marshall.

"Marshall"

"Gordon"

The two men stared at each other.

"I went through the Joker files" Gordon said. "You took something out of it"

"I know" Marshall admitted. "And I think it was for the better"

"Why?"

"Because if Batman, i mean, Bruce Wayne read that bit of the Jokers past, I fear he may break his rule of not shedding blood"

"How?"

Gordon noticed that Marshall was shaky, hands trembling on a piece of paper. He looked around at the apartment.

"Why did you come to this place?" he asked.

"This is where I used to live, the home of my parents" Marshall replied, lips trembling. "Tell me, what can you smell?"

"Dust and old age" Gordon replied.

"Smell again. You should smell something that shouldn't be part of an old building"

Gordon sniffed the air. Then he realized.

"Joker's laughing gas?"

"Yes, that's it" Marshall said with insane eyes. "My parents were one of the first to fall to the Jokers deadly laughing gas; this is where he tested it. It's too old to affect us now, but you can still smell it"

Gordon was staring at Marshall. He looked sick, he looked...insane

"I spent years trying to find out the Jokers past, Gordon, so i could use it against him and get revenge. But when I finally did, i found i wouldn't have to get my hands dirty"

Gordon shook his head. "Marshall, a lot of people..."

"Don't even try and turn me away from my goal, i will end the Jokers reign of terror and wipe from the face of this city!"

Gordon was silent. He knew he couldn't change Marshall's mind, he has dealt with people like this before. But something bothered him.

"What does this have to do with Bruce Wayne?"

"Ah, the golden question" Marshall said, reading the paper in his hand. "are you aware of Joe Chill?"

"Chill?...he's the man who murdered Bruce Wayne's parents"

"Correct. And, what did he do it for, did he ever confess?"

"No"

"Well, this tells it all" Marshall said, waving the paper. "Francis "Jack" Napier had been ordered to murder a...certain couple living in Gotham City. Napier didn't want to get his hands dirty. So he hired a lowly citizen to do it for a small bit of money. The man he hired was Joe Chill...and he murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne, just for a small bit of money"

Gordon gasped.

"You see Commissioner. The Joker is the reason Bruce's parents are dead, the reason he became Batman. They created each other"

Gordon was stepping back out of the apartment. Marshall stood up, he took out a handgun and shot Gordon in the leg. Gordon yelled in pain as he fell back and rolled down the steps, he groaned in pain on the sidewalk.

Marshall stood over him.

"You've gone mad, Marshall" Gordon said. "You'll end up in the place you work at"

"Ironic" Marshall said in consideration. "But it be for a greater cause"

"What was your plan, Marshall?"

"Simple. Kill the Joker. I gathered up his history, showed him his son and let him out"

"What?" Gordon said. "You let him out?"

"Yes, and I have been doing so for years"

Gordon was wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Marshall sat on the steps. "This may take a while to get through, ahem

My plan to kill the Joker started years ago when he started his reign of terror. Although, my plan wasn't to kill him back then. I simply wanted to find out what could turn such a man into an insane clown who enjoys nothing but chaos. The first few years, I observed him, keeping track of his crimes, looking for any hints that could give me a view of his history. He told us many versions of his past life, none of them proved to be true, but I was the only one to put two and two together and discover the man before the Joker.

I discovered Francis "Jack" Napier. I was ready to reveal it all, but then the Joker performed his first crime using the laughing gas, the same gas that killed my parents. That's when I realized that he took my life away...and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

I waited years, and years, waiting for Batman to finally kill the Clown Prince of Crime. But no, the Dark Knight had too much pride; he cared not for a single shed of blood, even if the Joker enjoyed gallons of it.

And then finally, Batman's identity is revealed. With Bruce Wayne unmasked, i made another discovery that Joker was involved in the Wayne murders.

This, this would motivate Batman to finally kill the Joker, send him off to hell where he belongs. But I had one more thing to do before that.

I revealed to the Joker that he had a son. I set him loose; let him find his Heir to the throne of the Clown Prince of Crime. I knew Batman would save the boy, Kevin Napier, thus it would anger the Joker to see his own son taken from his grip"

"None of this makes sense" Gordon grunted.

"Well, maybe not to you, but I'm a doctor" Marshall said. He continued. "Now, with the Joker angry, it might motivate him to reveal his involvement with the murder of Wayne's parents. This will surely force Bruce to finally shed one bit of blood. But, I know the Joker; he likes to keep secrets. No matter, I have my plan B should plan A fail"

"Oh God, do I have to listen to you all night?" Gordon asked annoyingly.

"No, of course not. I'll just say this. If Batman doesn't seek his revenge on the Joker, then someone else locked up in Arkham will"

"Marshall, you've gone as insane as the Joker"

"Maybe, but for a better cause"

"Why you of couldn't just killed the Joker yourself, instead of letting him out? You're the one who let him cause all the chaos"

"Wrong, you are wrong Gordon! Batman is the one responsible for the chaos the Joker has pinned on Gotham City. He needs to learn to find the guts to kill one man, just one man"

Marshall stood up, dusting himself off. "Now Gordon, I do believe that was the part where the plot thickens. Or, maybe even twist. I'll be seeing you around Gordon, very soon I hope"

Marshall walked away from Gordon, leaving him to lie on the ground in pain.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kevin slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, how many times have I gone through this now, he thought.

Kevin tried to move. He failed; he was tied to a chair again. He looked around, his vision became clearer. He wasn't in a warehouse this time; he was in a chemical plant, sitting on top of a catwalk. He stretched over to see the great vats of chemicals below him, steaming.

Kevin gasped. He knew where he was.

"Not a bad night for swimming, is it sonny boy?"

Kevin looked ahead of him. The Joker was standing in front of him, smiling. Kevin grunted, he had grown a great hate against the Joker now, after everything that has happened. All he could think about was killing him, slowly and painfully.

No, Kevin shook his head. That's exactly what the Joker wants, another step towards insanity.

He sat back in his chair, trying to relax.

"Now that's not what I want" Joker said, leaning forward and looking Kevin the face. "I don't want you to go down the boring road with little cottages along it. I want you to go down the road that is full of potholes, trashed burning cars, men and women running wild in the street. The road to insanity"

"Stick it dad" Kevin spat.

Joker straightened himself. "Touching. To call me a dad" Joker took out a handkerchief and blew his nose out, forcing fake tears to come to his eyes. "But rude, to say it in such a manner. I guess this road is going to have to split" Joker said calmly, throwing the handkerchief over the railing. It gently fell down into the vats of chemicals, it's colors changing.

"Hm, interesting" Joker said, watching the handkerchief. "What I mean by split is that you are following the same road, but there are two lanes. One lane, leads to the Bat and Cat drowning in that bathtub down there" Joker said, gesturing his right hand towards Bruce and Selina; tied up and hanging over the chemicals. "The other lane, results in her…" Joker continued, gesturing his towards someone else hanging over another vat of chemicals.

Kevin gasped. "No…not her"

Hailey lifted her head up. Her eyes were running with tears, her face bruised.

Kevin's hate for the Joker began burning again.

"The other lane results in her falling into the other bathtub. Which isn't as life changing as the other one…I mean, a tub full of acid can't turn you into a handsome white man with green hair"

"Joker, I'm going to murder you" Kevin grunted, almost snarling.

"Kevin don't, this is exactly what Joker wants!" Bruce yelled out.

"If you lay a hand on her, no cheap trick is going to save you" Kevin threatened.

"Brucie, I don't think the boy heard you. He's still insulting his old man" Joker laughed out. He stared at his son. "Or, you can break the road rules and go right down the middle"

Joker took out a handgun and aimed it at Kevin's head.

"You'd kill your own son?" Kevin asked.

"If he's a disgrace to the family" Joker said.

The two stared at each other.

Joker pulled the trigger.

Hailey screamed out for Kevin, but her voice was hidden by the gunshot.

Kevin was still alive. Dangling in front of him was a small "bang" flag, one of the Joker's oldest tricks.

The clown laughed. "You really think I was going to kill my own son?"

"I thought I was a disgrace to the family" Kevin said, sweat running down his cheeks.

"'Of course you aren't junior. Your well on your way to becoming like your old man, I can see it you. The hatred in your eyes, the shaking in your arms, the anger in your voice. You're on the verge of snapping, just like I did. All that's left is losing someone close to you and a nice little dip in those magical waters down there"

Kevin was silent. He saw right through his fathers little plot now, and it wasn't working anymore.

"The only thing your gonna make out of me" Kevin grunted. "Is another Batman"

Joker frowned. He gritted his teeth; he was angered at his sons decision.

"Fine then" he said, taking a batarang he stole from the penthouse out of his suit. "I'll choose the lane myself" he threw the batarang…at Hailey.

Kevin had enough.

He found the strength in him to break free of his bonds. He quickly stood up, grabbed the chair and smashed it over the Joker's head as he turned back to face Kevin. The clown fell to the floor, several more of Bruce's gadgets dropped out of his suit.

Hailey screamed. The batarang had cut the rope holding her up.

Kevin watched as Hailey fell towards the vat of acid.

Thinking quickly, Kevin picked up a batclaw. He fired it at the ceiling above the acid, and leaped over the railing; diving towards Hailey.

He ignored the strain in his arm. Nothing but saving Hailey mattered.

He neared her, reached out and caught her around her waist. His feet just missed the boiling acid as he swung back up to a catwalk on the other side of the vat; landing safely, he hooked the batclaw to the railing.

Kevin was panting, so was Hailey. The two looked at each other; Kevin undid Hailey's bonds and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Kevin almost fell back, but he wrapped his own arms around Hailey, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Your a fool Kevin!"

Kevin quickly looked to see the Joker had gotten back up back on the other catwalk. He was using the railing to support himself and had a hand on his head which was bleeding, blood running down his face.

"You're a fool!" Joker yelled again. "You think you could be another Batman? Look at him, everyone knows who he is. What's the point of wearing a mask if everyone knows who he is?"

Kevin thought for a moment. Joker was wrong.

"No, father. You're wrong" Kevin calmly yelled back. "Batman isn't the mask of Bruce Wayne. Batman is the spirit of this city, even though he faced his greatest challenge, faced death, he still fights for this city…Batman is the true identity, Bruce Wayne is just the mask"

There was a moment of silence. Then Joker started laughing. "That has to be the best joke I've heard ever" he said over the laughing. "And it makes sense"

Jokers laughed echoed throughout the chemical plant.

"Fine then. I guess this is the part where the old man lets his son wander the world on his own…but I have a feeling we'll be meeting again, very soon" Joker said. And with those final words, he ran for the door at the end of the catwalk, leaving the chemical plant.

"I can't believe his your father" Hailey said.

"I can't believe that we still have a date to go on" Kevin replied. Hailey looked up into the eyes of Kevin, and the two kissed each other.

"I hate to break up the snogging" Bruce called out, still hanging over the vat of chemicals. "But we're still dangling up here"

Kevin chuckled.


	13. Final Chapter

CHAPTER 12

It was still early in the night.

Bruce, Selina, Kevin and Hailey were back at the penthouse. Alfred was in bed, nursing a terrible headache from the Jokers knockout gas.

Bruce and Selina watched as Kevin showed Hailey the batsuit, the gadgets and computer.

"Your not gonna be a nerd are you?" she asked. "Having all this superhero stuff"

Kevin chuckled. "Well, if you like nerds that I might as well try" he said. Kissing Hailey on the forehead. "Now, how about that date?"

"I don't know, being grabbed by a swinging wonder boy seemed like a good date"

"Wonder boy?"

"But…I might just be up for a movie"

Kevin smiled. He put his arm around Hailey and led her to the elevator. Bruce cleared his throat, getting Kevin's attention. "Um, just give me a minute" Kevin asked Hailey

"I'll wait downstairs" she replied, going into the elevator.

Kevin walked up to Bruce, Selina was out on the balcony.

"I guess I should say thank you for saving my life" Kevin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Really? I should be thanking you for saving mine" Bruce joked. "But I need to know, what are you gonna do now"

Kevin tilted his head in thought. He went over to the table clattered with bat equipment and opened the book of villains, stopping on a page.

"I think I might actually follow in my fathers footsteps" Kevin said

Bruce almost jumped. "What?

"Not as another Joker…as the Red Hood"

"What do you mean?"

"Swinging in to save Hailey got me thinking, that maybe…maybe I can be up for crime fighting as well. There's been many Robins and Nightwings…but I think I can give the Red Hood a bit of a heroic twist"

Bruce chuckled. "If this means a year of training you, then I'm not up for it"

"I swung in on my own, something I've never done before" Kevin said, closing the book. "I don't think I'd need much training, maybe a month or two will do it…I'm a black belt in tai kwan do and karate"

Kevin sounded convincing, Bruce thought. "Okay, show me"

Kevin chuckled. "Maybe another night…cause I got a date with a gorgeous girl tonight" he said, and he headed for the elevator.

Bruce was deep in thought. He couldn't believe he had survived at all this year, after everything that has happened. Being unmasked, being on the verge of death, saving the son of the Joker from insanity…he was lucky to be alive.

He was happy to be alive, he thought, looking at Selina. He'd never been able to keep a good relationship; never too late to start, he thought, walking out onto the balcony to look over Gotham City with Selina.

Edward Nygma, the Riddler, sat alone on his bed in Arkham.

He was silent, thoughts running through his head, riddles running through his mind.

But there was one thing he was focused on: getting his revenge on the Joker.

He looked out of his cell. Someone was passing, someone familiar. He watched as Mr. Freeze, aided by Arkham security, move the large, cryo stasis containment holding Nora down the hall of cells.

"Moving out are we Victor?" Edward asked.

"No, just changing labs" Victor answered, not wanting to pay much attention to Nygma.

"I wonder why?"

"Killer Croc is moving back in, the lab on the west side of Arkham is the only place he'll fit"

"Victor, do you really want to be talking to him?" one of the guards asked.

"No, but I believe gossip is the only thing that can entertain a criminal in prison"

Freeze neared the end of the hall. He and the security turned left to the large double doors leading to the eastern laboratory.

Soon after, the single door at the very end of the hall opened and an Arkham doctor walked in.

Edward grunted and went back to sit down on his bed.

Only entertainment, how wrong is freeze, he thought to himself.

Edward picked up a small book laying on the ground next his bed; a large question mark was printed on its cover. Edwards book of riddles, no doubt.

He stood up, dusting himself off. The Arkham doctor came up to Edwards cell, unlocking it, he had the the Riddler's suit in hanging on his arm.

"Good evening mister Nygma" Dr. Marshall said. "I do believe there is a clown who is about to make his last joke"

"Indeed there is, my kind doctor" Edward said. Dr. Marshall dropped the suit onto the bed.

"Best get dressed for meeting this clown then Edward"

"Of course, but before we head out doctor…what do you call someone that some love, some hate, some who never met him, and all will never meet him?

Marshall thought for moment. He was lost in the riddle.

Edward chuckled. "A dead person" Edward answered, smiling.

To be concluded


End file.
